


Look Past The Cover And You'll Find A Good Book

by BlueVelvetHeart



Series: It Wasn't Meant To Happen Like This [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetHeart/pseuds/BlueVelvetHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario is a Uni student who sees Marco across the road from his bus stop everyday. After an encounter with Marco, Mario wants to know more about Marco. But is there more to Marco than what seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for grammar mistakes and spelling error. All of this is unbeata'ed so its like straight from the oven kind of thing.

Mario was more nervous than he should be; he had only punched a guy. No biggie. He didn’t feel bad but he wasn’t proud of himself.  It reminded him of the time he knocked some guy in high school and he spilt his drink all over him. That was the first fight Mario got into and it was the last; he eventually won them over with his football skills.

Mario wouldn’t call what happened yesterday a fight; Marco probably could’ve had him on the floor but he didn’t. That’s what made Mario think that there was more to Marco than what meets the eye, Mario had embarrassed him in front of his ‘gang’; Marco did just let Mario hit him.  Mario was sure he would at least give someone a shove if they embarrassed him in front of his mates. 

He reminds himself, as he fiddles with a loose thread on his jacket, not to tell Lewy. Lewy would flip out if he found out Mario punched someone. Lewy is cool like he doesn’t give a fuck about much apart from football and polish sausage but as soon as anything , _anything_ , happens to his friends, screw polish sausage. (Lewy would always pick football over friendship.)  It’s scary how Lewy can be both protective and cool at the same time while never letting either emotion overtake the other. It amazes and confuses Mario at the same time. But it’s really intimidating and that’s probably the main reason he stopped telling Lewy little stuff like what he did when he got drunk because Lewy would always give him the same look before sighing and just letting it slide. Lewy is not responsible but out of all of Mario’s friends, he‘s probably the most.

It’s only when he’s getting on the bus is when he sees Marco. Their eyes meet and Mario grins foolishly before the bus driver starts ranting at him. Mario’s sitting down and plugging his headphones in when he wonders how long Marco’s been there and how long he’s been staring at him with that intense look on his face. Mario also wonders why he has a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

 

Mario’s thinking of how to make an unreadable expression so Lewy won’t know anything is up (Lewy’s an expert at reading people, Mario picked it up from Lewy). Lewy lives close to uni and since lack of better things to do and his lecture isn’t till lunch, he headed over to Lewy’s.

Mario is huffing and puffing when Lewy answers the door, only after Mario’s rang the doorbell 7 times;

“Hey.” Lewy mumbles, shoving a mini Polish Sausage in his mouth. Mario just rolls his eyes and pushes past him,

“How do you know I don’t have a girl over?” Lewy asks, finishing his sausage and flopping onto his couch which was littered with cans that are now scattered on the floor.

“Because she would be out of here before you even woke up.” Mario states, nestling into the old armchair facing Lewy.

“Oh Mario! I’m offended. I mean I got laid and you, you were studying. Such a tragedy. Oh god, spare me the pain.” Lewy shouted in mock horror, sarcasm coating every one of his words thickly as he throws himself over the armchair. Mario groans and hides his face as Lewy shoves another 6, wait no 7, Polish Sausages in his mouth.

“You’ll run out eventually.”  Mario says, smirking as Lewy stops chewing and looks him dead in the eye.  He scrambles over to Mario and gives him the _look;_ Mario and Nuri call it Lewy’s Look it means, in simple terms, you’re screwed. Mario sighs and shakes his head before pressing his lips in a thin line.

“Mario.”

Lewy budges closer, not breaking eye contact. Mario knows what’s coming next. He’s been on the receiving end of it and seen it happen. Lewy is relentless.

“Who?” Lewy begins slowly, Mario is surprised; usually he rushes and wants to know it all right then, there. Mario would open his mouth and answer but there’s always more with Lewy.

“When?”

“Where?”

“How?”

Lewy kept a cool and collected expression as he asked; Mario knew he couldn’t lie his way out of this.

“There’s this guy,”

Lewy shot him a skeptical look and Mario scowled and stuck his tongue out.

“There’s this guy and I see him every day when I get the bus. And yesterday when I was getting the bus, he bumped into me.”

“This sound like one of the films Anna watches except without gay men. Still you and this guy sound better than half those cheesy characters.” Lewy interrupted thoughtfully, a small grin on his face. Mario hasn’t seen Lewy smile for a while because his mouth was usually full of Polish Sausage or just being shut; Lewy was a quiet person but a powerful one (He wasn’t strong, he just had a powerful personality).

“Anyway.” Mario continued, glaring at Lewy who glared back,

“Yesterday night I got off the bus and saw him. Then….” Mario trails off and looks up, biting his lip. If he tells Lewy, Lewy will flip. He doesn’t and finds out later, he’ll flip. Mario can’t see another way out of this. Lewy’s eyes are narrowed, trying to figure out what Mario is so obviously keeping from him.

“I punched him. In front of this gang.” Mario stumbles over his words cautiously, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. He could feel Lewy’s glare before he heard rustling and Lewy’s knees crack. Mario shivers  at the sound.

“Are you stupid? You could have been beaten up! I mean it’s not just one guy. It’s a gang. You seriously need start thinking before you go around waving your fists!” Lewy says coldly (but there’s a hint of friendly concern), throwing a few mini Polish Sausages while shoving some in his mouth.

“Hey! These smell! I have a lecture later!” Mario squeals, squirming in his seat trying to avoid sausage.

“Don’t insult my home food.” Lewy says as he points his finger at Mario, Mario smirks uneasily as Lewy  leans back onto the couch.

“Name?”

“Marco.” Mario mumbles, almost dreamily; he pouts at the look Lewy’s giving him, which is somewhere between skepticism and maybe happiness. Lewy’s not an open book, even with Mario.

“Okay.” Lewy says and puts down his bag of Polish Sausages, frowning. Mario’s never seen Lewy look this… This so un-Lewy like; He looks worried. Lewy’s never worried, always as cool as a cucumber, like he was no worries.  And now he looks like he has worries.

“Lewy.”Mario says, softly leaning slightly closer. Lewy looks up instantly with a thoughtful expression, maybe Mario was wrong; Maybe Lewy didn’t look worried and because he can’t read Lewy he thought that. Mario shrugs and smiles, as he gets off his chair and brushes Polish Sausage off him.

“Um, I’ll be off, okay?” Mario says walking to the door, Lewy nods hurriedly and shoots Mario a quick smile. Mario smiles, a little awkwardly, and leaves.

 

 

 

 

He feels heavier when he leaves Lewy’s, which is strange. He usually leaves feeling light and bouncy ready to take on the world after winning an argument , maybe it’s because there was no friendly banter or pointless argument ; he doesn’t know if it’s that or the uneasy feeling as Lewy got distracted and distant at the mention of Marco. He shrugs it off. There’s plenty of Marcos in Germany.

 

 

 

 

“Lewy said you met a guy, eh?” Nuri whispers, nudging Mario as they walk to the lecture hall.

“Yes. He’s just a guy. I see him every day.”  Mario rolls his eyes and ignores the smirk on Nuri’s face. Another problem is Lewy’s a terrible gossip; another reason Mario stopped telling him stuff.

He knows what’s coming as soon as that look flashes on Nuri’s face;

“Have you fucked him yet?” Nuri snickers before ogling at some girl’s ass.

Mario groans when he walks into the hall and sits down. Nuri immediately begins firing questions that he knows full well are ridiculous and stupid, like which part of his body would Mario like to lick. Mario doesn’t  even know the guy properly, though he would like to.

The professor strolls in and scans the students while readjusting his glasses, coolly. Mario sighs; this one has it in for the all.

Nuri won’t stop asking questions or coming up with even more ridiculous answers. He’d rather have Mesut who would just brag about himself and whoever he banged this week but Nuri is like Lewy, he wants to  know about Mario.

The professor grins evily as he begins his lecture in his monotone voice. This is going to be a long lecture


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee is much more intimate than a drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes

Mario’s trudging off the bus when Marco is standing by the bus stop, instead of across the road. At first when Mario sees him, he thinks he’s waiting for someone else, but the way Marco is looking at him with a slight smirk, he should know it’s him.  Mario awkwardly stands in front of Marco and they both look each other up and down.

“You owe me a coffee.” Marco states, still smirking. Mario laughs, baffled;

“And why do _I_ owe _you_ a coffee, Marco?” Mario says, raising one eyebrow challengingly. Mario doesn’t realize he’s added ‘Marco’ on the end till Marco’s face kind of lights up.

“……You punched me. Beautifully.” Marco’s cheeks go a little pink.

“You called me a cherub.”

Marco shrugs and looks awkwardly at the ground. Mario smiles at the small victory and begins to walk off towards the coffee shop.

“Hey where you goin’?” Marco yelps, scowling.

“Um… I don’t know. The coffee shop, maybe?” Mario mumbles, rolling his eyes; sarcasm is splattered all over his words. Marco laughs, short and awkward before scurrying after Mario.

It’s not far but it feels like forever because of the silence that stretches between them.

“I-I…I didn’t think you would actually take me up on the offer, you know.” Marco stutters breaking the silence.

Mario didn’t imagine Marco too be like this. He imagined a more confident person than this stuttering cute idiot before him. Mario’s not gonna lie, Marco’s kind of cute. And he thinks maybe Marco thinks the same about him.  And Mario has that fluttering feeling again.

Mario nods, smiling to himself.

“You’re cute.” He states as if it’s the simplest thing in the world before striding ahead. Marco shakes his head grinning, this guy is interesting.

 

 

 

 

They pass the alley. The alley that everyone warns Mario _never_ to go down. There ‘s meant to be dodgy stuff going on like drugs and deals that don’t end well; he got offered something from some guy in a black  hoodie once but he just refused and carried on home. He’s walking alongside Marco now, Marco holds all his attention; Mario even forgets about the alley. But when Marco pauses for a split second and glances at the alley, cogs begin turning in Mario’s head. No one looks at it or pauses when passing unless you’re one of them who go down there. Marco couldn’t possibly be one of them; it just doesn’t fit him in Mario’s opinion.  The moments gone and they’re walking again but the thought doesn’t leave Mario’s mind.

 

 

 

“Why coffee? Why not a beer?” Mario asks after they’ve got their coffee and sat down in the cold, uncomfortable chairs that Mario hates. But there’s nowhere else so.

Marco seems to have come out of his daze. His expression changes and for a moment ,Mario thinks he’s going to get up and leave or punch him; instead he is greeted with a blank expression.

“I don’t drink.” Marco mutters, sipping his coffee and looking away before focusing back on Mario.

“Plus, I think it’s a bit more intimate to talk over coffee than beer.”

Mario flushes a deep shade of red and sips his coffee quickly, burning his tongue. Marco laughs and spills coffee all over his lap and his hands too. He jumps up and ; then it’s Mario’s turn to laugh although that’s difficult when your tongue is still burning. Everyone’s giving them looks but Mario doesn’t even acknowledge that, he’s too busy trying to help Marco and not laugh. And  get lost in Marco’s eyes.

 Mario’s wiping the remains of coffee off Marco’s hands, with a napkin, when their eyes lock; Mario freezes. He doesn’t know whether to continue or just stay like this. He decides to let Marco choose.

“I think my hands are okay.” Marco says, in a dry but soft voice. Mario glances at Marco’s hands which are pretty dry and that makes Mario wonder how long they were looking at each other like that.

“Oh.” Is all Mario mumbles sheepishly as he puts the napkin down. But before he drops it on the table, his and Marco’s hands brush for the tiniest of seconds and Mario feels a spark. A strong but small spark. It sounds cheesy and as always Lewy was right, this is like one of them cheesy films Anna watches.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They talk more, about general stuff boring stuff that Mario’s interested in but there are more interesting stuff to Marco, Mario believes.

“So I’m a student and you are?” Mario questions, cocking an eyebrow. Marco frowns and shakes his head.

“I don’t do anything.” Marco states folding his arms, as if that’s the end of the matter; but Mario really wants to know.

“So you don’t have a job? And you don’t study anything?” Mario presses on, leaning forward.

Marco gives a cold stony look that sends a little shiver down Mario’s spine. He doesn’t regret asking the question but he probably could have worded it differently or not have used such a tone.

“We don’t all have money like you.” Marco snaps his voice harsh. Mario bites his lip and tries to hide the hurt in his eyes before another question pops into his head and his mouth begins running.

“Then how can you afford that jacket? That jacket is in the shop across the road for a fortune.”

“Just because I have some jacket doesn’t mean I’ve got tons of money.”

“I’ve seen you every day for the past couple weeks, you wear expensive clothes, you have expensive stuff.”

Marco sits back and studies Mario, for a moment Mario actually thinks. Lewy’s always right, _always_ ; he needs to start thinking before he opens his mouth. A few awkward moments pass, neither looks at each other. Mario doesn’t feel bad, he just feels… like he could have said the same thing but using different words.

Marco breaks the silence,

“Would you like a different chair? You seem very uncomfy in that one. You’ve been fidgeting ever since we sat down.” Marco says, still studying Mario. Mario blinks in surprise, he didn’t think Marco would say that of all things.

“Um.. no… it’s okay.” Mario stumbles over his words, little spots of pink flashing up on his face. Marco smiles wryly and stands up, sauntering over to the lady at the till.

Mario just sits there and whips his phone out; he has a text of Lewy saying something about being careful and how he’s a dumbass cause he has no polish sausage left, plus another one from Nuri asking more stupid questions. He sighs and slides his phone back in his pocket. He looks over at Marco and sees the lady shaking her head, he was going to shout and tell Marco its fine but before he can; Marco leans forward and whispers something in the woman’s ear and her eyes go wide. Mario feels something surge up inside him but he ignores it. She immediately ushers somebody off a chair and drags it over to Mario, she gestures for Mario to move which he does quickly as she hauls Mario’s old chair away. Mario frowns as he sits on the new chair and glances at Marco who is beaming at Mario.

 

“You didn’t have to that.” Mario tells Marco. Marco just shrugs. They just sit in a somewhat comfortable silence before a look of pure panic spreads across Marco’s face.

“Remember how I said I didn’t do anything. Well I can kind of dib and dab in stuff.” Marco babbles as he stands up, Mario does the same. He looks at Marco cautiously as they stride out the coffee shop, leaving some change on the table,

“Dib and dab in what?” Mario asks, narrowing his eyes. He’s full of suspicions but none of them could be true. Marco doesn’t seem like that type of guy, Right?

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, cherub.” Marco smiles as Mario scowls at the nickname that seems to be sticking. Marco steps forward as if he’s going to hug Mario. Or even kiss him. And it’s strange because Mario doesn’t know this guy like he wants to but he still wants a kiss. It bewilders Mario when he steps forward and their eyes lock once again; it’s so close to happening yet so far. Marco bites his lip before stepping backwards and Mario realizes his heart was nearly bursting out of his chest with anticipation.

“I’ll see you round, Mario.” Marco grins before turning and walking away. Mario takes a swift glance at Marco’s ass before sliding his phone out of his pocket, more ridiculous questions and whiny text messages. He groans as he realizes he still has to get home but stops mid way when out of the corner of his eye, he sees Marco stroll down the alley. Maybe he knew what he was doing. Maybe he didn’t. But for once Mario didn’t rush in. He put his back against the wall like they do in films and slinked over to the corner of the alley. He wasn’t going to crane his neck round the corner because he’d surely get caught, instead he just listens.

“You’re late.” A voice says, gruffly before they cough.

“I… got caught up.” Marco says.

“Lover boy eh?” A new teasing voice comes in,

“He owed me a coffee. That’s all.”

“Of course.”

“Be careful.” The teasing voice now serious.

“Can we just get to business?”

Mario lets out a breathy gasp and soaks in what he just heard. Marco’s one of them who goes down the alley?! He couldn’t be. But it sounded like they all knew each other. Mario bites his lip. He needs to think.

He feels a hard jab on his shoulder. He slowly turns to be greeted by ,not a bulky guy, but he looks like he could easily squash Mario. Especially with that weird mask. He looks really scary with that.

“Get out of here kid. Before you get yourself hurt.” He whispers. Mario blinks rapidly before skittering past him.

“You alright there, Marcel?” Somebody shouts, Marco maybe. Mario doesn’t turn round; he just keeps walking away as fast as he can without look suspicious. He hears some groaning and laughing but he doesn’t turn round, he really doesn’t like that guy with the mask nor did the other voices seem very friendly.

When he turns the corner, he can’t help himself sneak a glance at the alley entrance; all he’s sees is Mask Guy leaning on the wall. He’s glad but disappointed; part of him wanted Marco to be there.

 

Mario slows down and catches his breath.  He realizes he didn’t tell Marco his name, yet he knew it. He reaches his apartment and sighs. He won’t be getting any sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As long as you’re a somebody to someone, then it’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really angsty. I apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes.

Mario’s lying in bed, thinking deeply. But not too deep he doesn’t like to dwell on things too much. He’s thinking about why he chose here and not somewhere bigger better and free of weird Marcos, when he hears a knock at his door. He doesn’t know who to expect, Lewy would be too busy sleeping and Nuri would probably still be trying to pick up some girl who is very clearly not interested. It could be Mesut but he usually gives him some kind of heads up before coming round. But then it’s like 3 o’clock in the morning, the latest any of them has every came has been 1 am and that was Lewy after he got pissed.

So when he opens the door and is greeted by a Marco who is struggling to stay upright and reeks of alcohol, he tries not to have a heart attack. Marco is leaning on the doorframe and looks up when he sees Mario standing at his door.

“Oh, it’s you.” He slurs and acts if he didn’t expect Mario to be there, maybe he didn’t, his smile even more lopsided than earlier; Mario worries about how much alcohol Marco has had. 

“Can I come in?” Marco asks, looking up with puppy dog eyes and Mario knows that even without the puppy eyes he would’ve said yes anyway. He steps aside and Marco stumbles in, giggling. Mario ponders what he’s just let in his apartment. 

 

 

 

 

“I didn’t want to be like this.” Marco is rambling and Mario is listening, he knows there is no point in talking back. He’ll just get more random answers and he has Nuri for that.

“I mean, when I was a kid they said I was gonna be great. A great footballer. The next Pele, the next Zidane. All that. And I was, I was on my way.” Marco pauses; Mario’s unsure whether that’s for effect or to catch his breath.  Maybe it’s just because he’s thinking, for a moment sadness washes away his drunken expression. Mario feels bad and wants to reach out and hug him but he knows that’s a ridiculous thought. Marco’s goes down the alley (Mario decided that after several hours of thinking) and Mario doesn’t. Those people don’t mix. It’s like a silent law that nobody to dare utter but floats in the air. Mario wishes it was different. Maybe he should break this silent law. 

“And then, he died. Dropped dead. And it all fell on me. I was supposed to carry us on to glory.” Marco babbles and the sad expression remains on his face as he slides his hand down his face. 

“I wish it wasn’t like this. I wish I didn’t have to lie to everyone, be so secretive. I wish I was normal.”

Mario bites his lip before he buts in:

“Normal is boring. I’d rather date an interesting, unpredictable person.” 

Marco sits up abruptly from his previous position where he was sprawled all over the couch; he lets out a sad smirk that ruins Mario’s imagery of all his other smirks. 

“I’m your guy then.” Marco mutters, as he lies back down slowly.

A few minutes of silence spreads between them, Marco breaks it once again;

“I wish…. I wish I wasn’t involved in what I am.” Marco mumbles that as he drops a pillow on his face, Mario keeps his mouth shut; he doesn’t trust what it will say and he’s not sure how Marco would react. 

“I never wanted this. But I don’t know anything like this. There’s more to life than…the things I do. I guess that’s why I can never stop, I know nothing else. I can’t imagine anything else but this.” Marco’s not babbling anymore and Mario realizes he never was. He was pouring his heart out; Mario feels honored yet  confused. Why him? Why not someone closer to Marco? Like he’s told himself a thousand times before, he doesn’t know this guy.  Marco smiles bitterly and rolls off the couch, Mario just watches. Marco crawls over to Mario and cups Mario’s face in his hands.

“You gotta promise me something, right?” Marco begins, Mario nods.

“You will never ever ever go off track. Never get sidetracked from your goal, no matter what. Because you don’t know where you’ll end up, there’s off chance it’ll pay off but even if it does you’ll be missing something. And it’ll leave an empty feeling that won’t go away.” Marco runs a hand through his hair and Mario gets what he’ saying.

“Stay away from the alley, you mean.” Mario whispers. It’s not a question, it’s  a statement. Marco nods and looks away before sliding his hands off Mario’s face and wraps his arms around him. Mario just sits there, in the dark stunned. It’s not a dramatic hug but it certainly caught Mario off guard, this makes Mario question again how drunk Marco is and for a moment he might not be; but then somehow Mario knows if Marco wasn’t drunk he wouldn’t be here. He’d be doing whatever he does, Mario doesn’t want to think about it because his mind will go into overdrive and he doesn’t want that especially when Marco is falling apart in his arms.

 

 

 

They stay like that for awhile, and for awhile it feels like it’s just them and nothing else. Marco has his face buried in the crook of Mario’s neck and Mario is rubbing his back soothingly, rocking slightly.

 

 

 

 

 

“I need to go.” Marco mumbles, breaking their little bubble and Mario just nods; there’s nothing else he can do and words fail him. Marco stands up and smiles, a genuine smile that makes that fluttering feeling act up again. 

“Thanks.” Marco says before he heads for the door;

“Don’t go, please.” Mario says in a weak voice and he hates himself for sounding so weak and pathetic. 

“I have to.” Marco shrugs and an indifferent expression replaces the once somewhat normal one.

“I think after what you just told me, you don’t have to do anything you do want.” Mario says trying to keep his voice steady; Marco’s face twists into a sneer.

“That’s easy for you to say. You have a choice. You can choose whether to go to uni, it’s not like if you don’t you could die. Like if you don’t then you’ve destroyed everything everyone expects you to do, it’s not  like you’ve become everything you’re not supposed to be.” Marco spits and swings the door open.

“It is. I have to do well, I have to go university. Everyone is expecting so much of me yet some don’t expect anything and I need to prove them wrong. I need to make something out my life. I need to be a somebody.” Mario says, his voice barely a whisper as he looks directly at Marco, whose sneer has been washed away by a guilty expression, swallowing all the hurt that’s bubbling in his chest.

“As long as you’re a somebody to someone, then it’s okay.” Marco says softly, his voice is so soft it hurts and it doesn’t take a genius to know Marco doesn’t usually sound like this ; Mario doesn’t know whether to say something or cry because it’s hit Mario right where it hurts. Where he buries them feelings.  He just settles for nodding and looking at the ground

Marco just looks sad before shaking his head and walking out the door, slamming it shut and leaving a hurt and confused Mario.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mario hardly gets any sleep because of hurt and worry. He’s worried about Marco, as if he actually knew him like Lewy. But still, he saw the state Marco was in and still let him go. He probably went to the alley with his kind. It hits Mario that only recently he has seen the divide. Then again he’s never actually met anyone who goes down the alley. 

 

 

 

 

 

Marco is there, leaning against the wall. Mario is surprised, this is very different from the Marco that staggered into his apartment last night; last night he seemed fragile yet now he seems untouchable. Confident. 

Mario looks around cautiously, he’s not sure why he just feels the need, and attempts to saunter over to Marco without looking guilty. 

“Hey.” He mutters, glancing at the ground before meeting Marco’s cool gaze.

“Hey.”

Mario doesn’t want to beat around the bush so he just bites his lip before opening his mouth;

“Are you okay?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Marco raises one eyebrow,  cracking a small smile. Mario’s getting an uneasy feeling, he’s willing it to go away but it just won’t.

“You sure I mean after last night, you….” Mario begins but is cut off by Marco’s icy glare, Marco steps off the wall. 

“Nothing happened last night.” Marco cuts him off but refuses to look Mario in the eye and he’s glaring at the ground like it’s the ground’s fault. Mario not sure why Marco is being so frosty. 

“But...”

“Isn’t your bus here?” Marco interrupts once again as he leans back on the wall; Mario turns round and sees his bus, he glances at Marco who is paying no attention to him. Mario has a huge sinking feeling and it hits him like a ton of bricks; last night was nothing, just because it was to him doesn’t mean it was for Marco.  And it hurts, much more than it should because maybe Mario’s grown attached to this broken piece of crooked perfection that he sees every day. Mario bites his lip and he lets his emotions take over and wears a hurt expression. For a moment he thinks Marco’s face softens, but before he can tell its back to that harsh icy glare. Mario’s whole body sags slightly as he walks across the road and hops on the bus. He shoves his headphones on and turns the music up loud. For once, he doesn’t look out the window.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the bus is driving off, Marco tells himself that last night nothing happened. He didn’t nearly fall in love. He just got drunk and ended up in the wrong place. At the wrong time. Said all the wrong things. At least he wasn’t drunk enough to tell Mario what he does. All the things he regrets yet at the same time he doesn’t. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, telling himself it’s for Mario’s own good and that Marco is doing him a huge favor by pushing him away. But Marco just can’t get that hurt look in Mario’s eyes when he said nothing happened. 

He shakes his head as if shaking all the thoughts out his head when he sees Mats walking towards him.

“Hey.” Mats says, flashing a smile that’s s bright it hurts Marco’s eyes a little. Marco just nods, he never talks before they go to do a job; Mats worked with him long enough to know that. Mats just shrugs before they turn and walk down the street, ready for another days work. If what you could call what they do work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mats likes to sing before they do a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes. The majority of this was written at 3 AM so its a little rough.

“Must you sing that song?” Marco asks, raising an eyebrow at Mats who’s smiling,  singing a song that has the stupidest lyrics Marco’s ever heard, as they stroll down the street. Mats has done this every time they get put together which isn’t very often and although Marco would never admit it to anyone, it calms him. Not in a weird way but it makes him forget for a moment they’re terrible people who do terrible things. It makes him feel like when he was little and he’d be going for some ice cream or to the park with his dad. He tries not to think about that too much and focus on Mats ridiculous lyrics.

“That doesn’t even make sense. ‘Before you came into my life I missed you so bad’ Before he came in her life, she didn’t know him! How can she miss him?!” Marco interrupts  Mats loudly, shutting the older man up who just smirks;

“I just like the lyrics. They’re  Catchy.”

Marco sighs and looks around,

“Where were we supposed to go again?” Marco asks. Mats’ expression flickers from calm and content to serious and cold and it makes Marco flinch every time. Marco knows as soon as all the happiness as drained from Mats’ face, he knows they’re where they need to be.

They stride towards the building that is a horrible grey that makes Marco’ stomach turn. It looks lifeless and dead, they type of place where you’d find a wanted man; Marco feels sorry for them sometimes, they didn’t mean to get like this. They probably just wanted some money and they gave it to him(or her, sometimes it’s a her) but obviously there’s always a catch. And it involves them always winning. What happens to the poor guy who just wanted some money? Marco’s left to that. So is Jakub and Piszczek . Sometimes Sven.  Marco shakes his head as they step into the faulty looking elevator, he eyes it warily as Mats presses a button.

“How much?” Marco questions, raising an eyebrow at Mats as the elevator slowly moves up;

“5,000 Euros.”  Mats answers quietly, he doesn’t like talking before jobs but Marco needs to know this so.

Marco winces at the price, that’s not the highest he’s seen but considering they lost a lot to Munich they can’t lose much more. Yes they should’ve known after all they got last year and how much they sold, Munich would be back on top eventually; Marco guesses they just weren’t prepared.

“What does he know?”

“He’s going to die.” And that’s all Mats says  before he almost storms out the elevator and barges through the guy’s door. Marco knows there’s more to it than just owing money but he doesn’t push. He knows he won’t get anything from Mats.

He stumbles in after Mats who already has the guy pinned up against the wall; never one to take it slow was Mats.  Mats jerks his head towards the next room and Marco just nods uneasily, keeping his eye on Mats till he leaves the room.

Marco scans the room, he usually finds the ‘loot’ as Jakub once joked. He knows the guy probably brought nothing with him, knowing their arrival was soon, but still he has a quick root around. He checks in the usual places like drawers and wardrobes. Nothing. So Marco decides to think of unusual places like under beds, stuffed in pillow case and places like that. Marco raids the bedroom, turning it upside; he is rewarded with 3000 Euros and a necklace that looks expensive, he’s grinning to himself and shoving his rewards in his pocket when he hears a sickening sound that makes his stomach churn and he pauses, looking down at the items that are lying on his palm. He feels terrible and feels like he’s going to be sick, it’s the same every time but this time it feels worse. He just shrugs nonchalantly, despite the stirring in his stomach, and shoves the items deeper into his pocket along with his guilt.

 

When he walks in, Mats is counting some money and the guy is lying on the floor, Marco tries not to look at him.

“Find anything?” Mats asks

“Yeah. 3000 Euros and a necklace that looks expensive.” Marco replies. They stand there as Mats concentrates on the money and Marco just tries to not to look at the dead man on the floor or think about that stupid Mario kid. He sighs and taps his foot impatiently, he needs to be doing something. Something, anything. He hates it when someone dawdles.

“Okay. 2557. Want some noodles?” Mats breaks up Marco’s thoughts and Marco nods, already nearly out the door. Mats doesn’t ask questions as he places the notes carefully in his pocket and walks out the building just behind Marco.

 

 

 

 

 

They’re in an old Chinese restaurant that hardly ever has customers and has some of the best noodles Marco and Mats as ever tasted; they always come here after a job. It’s a tradition almost. As much as Marco loves these noodles, he can’t stop thinking about Mario,; he feels bad but not bad enough to do something about it.

 “So how’s life?” Mats enquires with a mouthful of noodles, Marco’s just pushing his around in the cheap cardboard box.  Marco shrugs. Mats eyes him carefully as he swallows his noodles and places his chopsticks down.

“What happened?” Mats murmurs in a low voice, Marco jumps slightly and looks like he’s just woke up; Mats lets a dry smile dance over his face.

“Um… in the simplest terms; Mario.” Marco answers awkwardly, scratching his neck. You’re not suppose to fall in love when you do the stuff he does.

“Lover boy?”Mats raises an eyebrow, serious for once.

“His name is _Mario._ ” Marco glares at Mats who just laughs, Marco can’t help but grin but it soon fades when he hears a voice.

“So that’s what you call him?” Lewy interrupts as he slides next to Mats casually as if he does it regularly.

“Robbie! Long time no see!” Mats exclaims happily as he hugs Lewy; Lewy flinches and hugs Mats back lightly, like if he hugs him properly. Marco knows this must be difficult for Lewy, not seeing people he was once friends with for so long, people who he used to be partners in crime with but he feels no sympathy towards him; he folds his arms like a defiant child and looks at Lewy, hard.

“Why are you here?” Marco demands, he’s not in the mood for Lewy. Especially if he wants to come back, even though Marco knows after that night Lewy said he was never coming back. Marco pushes it to the back of his mind with all the other thoughts that keep him up at night.

Lewy looks straight at Marco, neither of them like to sugar coat things or dance around.

“Mario. Mario is why I am here.” Lewy answers calmly and Marco realizes he never changed. He still cares about his friends, with as much passion as ever. Marco  wishes he was the same and not the uncaring bastard he is.

“What about him?” Marco mumbles back to Lewy as he starts messing with his noodles again, he wants this weird feeling in his stomach to go away whenever the kid’s name is mentioned.

“Marco. What’s going on with you two?” Lewy leans forward and Mats who Marco had forgotten about, goes to open his mouth probably to defend Marco but Lewy, Lewy who is a freak of nature to many, turns to him and no. Mats scowls and fiddles with his chopsticks; Marco remembers they worked together a lot.

“Nothing.” Marco snaps, stabbing his noodles with his chopsticks. He can’t meet Lewy’s eyes, he remembers one time after Lewy just joined him and Lewy went on a job; Marco underestimated him and Lewy made sure he didn’t ever again.

“Well there obviously is because you turned up drunk at his apartment. Why not mine? Why not go down the alley? Why not Jakub’s? Why his?” Lewy shoots back, his voice rising slightly and Mats suddenly lifts his head up, grinning at Marco. Marco flops back into his chair, closing his eyes and sighing. He feels like everyone is against him. He doesn’t’ know the answers to Lewy’s questions. Well, maybe he does but there just too… too… they’re not reasons that Marco finds valid or would  ever say. Love is never a valid excuse. Maybe it is in some people’s books but not Marco’s anyway.

Lewy taps his fingers on the table, Mats is leaning forward chin resting on his hand as he waits for Marco’s answer. They all sit there in somewhere between awkward and comfortable silence.

“I care about him.” Marco says sitting up straight, Lewy’s expression hardens and Mats just laughs.

“You care about a lot of people.” Lewy states but Marco know there’s more so he just presses his lips together.

“But you care about me to some extent,” Marco snorts as Lewy cracks a smirk,

“But why his house? Mine is closer."

Lewy smiles tightly before probing,

“Do you love him?”

“ No! Love’s stupid. For children. A game.” Marco spits venom layering his words, adding more emotion than he went. He doesn’t know what emotion though. He glances at Lewy’s half smug, half shocked expression as Marco bites his lip.

“Look, I… I just, I care about him in a different way, like I don’t want him to get hurt at all; I want him to stay away from me. I’m bad news. I…. **_I_** don’t want to hurt him.” Marco looks Lewy, dead in the eye now. He’s not kidding, he’s dead serious. He wants Mario to stay well away from him. He’s a broken mess of twisted love and Mario deserves much more than that. He’s all the things that Mario shouldn’t be near.

Lewy looks surprised and for once looks lost for words; Marco takes great joy and pride from this, Robert Lewandowski never has anything not to say. Marco grins crookedly and Lewy lets a small smile slip across his face.

“Well, he seems insistent on finding all he can about you. And you. He seems….” Lewy pauses thinking of the right word,

“Intrigued. By you.” Lewy finishes, the small smile now a small grin. Marco feels that weird feeling in his stomach again and he wants to be sick but at the same time he just wants to be happy. It’s a weird feeling that he can’t explain or describe. It’s a difficult feeling. He likes it but doesn’t like it at the same time.

Mats is pushing his box around with his chopsticks when he looks up grimly and stands up;

“I need to finish _our_ jobs. You owe me, Reus.” Mats mutters as he stalks off but before he reaches the door he gasps,

“Oooh little Cherub.” Mats smirks.

Marco and Lewy stretch their necks to see what Mats is gasping over. Marco goes slightly pale and the weird feeling gets stronger.

“I need to go. Bye Lewy.” Marco stands up and stumbles over to Mats, his knees weak. Lewy follows him and walks behind him closely; Marco smiles to himself, Lewy never changes for sure. He feels a bit better when the door swings open and feels the breeze on his face. Maybe it was really stuffy in there. 

Marco thinks maybe if he doesn’t look, he’s not there. If he doesn’t see the object of his affections, then he’ll stop thinking about him. Caring. Obsessing. _Loving._ He hangs his head, trying too make the thoughts slide out. It never works but he still tries, hoping one day it will.

Marco’s striding, as best he can; he’s sure he’s got a dead leg that must be it. Mats is glancing at him, Marco just smiles as keeps going. Mats just shakes his head and Marco knows what he’s thinking. He knows he’s a fool.

He can hear Lewy and Mario’s voice as he turns the corner, he sneaks a quick glance at the entrance of the Chinese restaurant; he just sees Lewy babbling along with some hand gestures at Mario but he’s focusing at the perfection staring dead at him. He looks at the ground and feels a blush cover his face lightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They’re near the next job when his phone buzzes and if Mats notices he doesn’t show it. Usually he’s nosy but recently no one’s been asking questions. It’s complicated things usually.

_You never answered my question-Lewy_

Marco sighs; for once he’s going to be honest. The honest he’s probably ever been and ever will be.  He texts back: _You said he was intrigued. I knew that. I told him some stuff, more than I meant to. In hope it would scare him away. Obviously not._

This building looks brighter, less likely for a wanted man. This is usually where the druggies stay in their final days. They all know as soon as they agree the deal, if they don’t pay back or pay at all. They’re dead. A lot do. A lot don’t. 

Mats hasn’t sung and Marco feels slightly nervous, maybe it’s only a small job; he never sings before them. Or Maybe he thinks Marco hates his singing so he isn’t, Marco would tell him but he’s not good with words.

His phone buzzes again: _If anything, my friend, he is even more intrigued._

Marco groans and drags a hand down his face, this is exactly what he was afraid of. He runs a hand through his hair, Mats hums a little tune and that helps. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and Mats pats his shoulder. Marco lets out a breathy laugh and wonders as he steps out the lift, what in the world is Mario doing to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario’s heart beats loudly as he swallows.  
> “Would he stop for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really more angsty than i intended. I apologise for spelling and grammar mistakes.

Mario kept staring and staring till Marco turns round the corner, he felt anger and hurt bubbling inside of him. He wants to punch him. And Lewy. He lied to him.

“You know him?!” Mario explodes once Marco is out of his sight, glaring fiercely at Lewy who just scratched the back of his neck and avoided Mario’s glare. Mario glares at Lewy until Lewy shifts from one foot to another and sighs;

“Yes. I know Marco.”

Mario folds his arms and Lewy winces at how Marco did the same earlier,

“How?” Mario asks, his anger and hurting beginning to boil and his curiosity growing to, Lewy shrugs and shoots Mario a pleading look.

“Can we talk about this somewhere else?” Lewy begs he never begged or Mario had ever seen him beg, and then for the second time that day it hit Mario like a ton of bricks.

“You… You worked in the alley. Didn’t you?!” Mario yelps accusingly as the anger, hurt and all those other feelings that he kept inside overflowed.  Lewy sighs and Mario feels his stomach tighten. He feels like absolute shit. He’s been pretty much rejected by Marco, his bus took the long way and now Lewy has been lying to him.  They stand there for a moment, Lewy just staring blankly at the ground and Mario trying to hold it all together. Ever since stupid Marco came in his life, it’s been going downhill. He wishes it would go downhill faster, quicker so he could start all over again sooner; but it’s going downhill slowly and it’s hurting more than if it went quickly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  Mario croaks; he wants to go home, curl up in a ball and stay there. He’s young, what do you expect? All these emotions all at once. Lewy snaps out of his thoughts and smiles sadly;

“Mario, the things that they do and the things I once did aren’t things you can just go around talking about openly. I mean, god, not even Anna knows the full extent. And I don’t think I  did. Who knows? I was only the hit man. The one who did the work.”  Lewy answers , running a hand through his hair,

“I don’t want to talk about it. I didn’t mean to… I didn’t mean to even do it. I needed money.” Lewy laughs bitterly, it hurts Mario’s ears,

“Because that’s what everyone is about. Money.” Lewy finishes quietly, he looks at the ground and maybe Mario feels a bit bad but he still stands by the fact he’s been lied to.

“Are you in love with him?” Lewy asks Mario can tell he’s trying to break this new layer of tension that has appeared between them but if anything ,it’s made it worse.

“I don’t know. He’s cute, ish. He… he…he’s interesting. I really don’t know, I just. I just think about him. a lot. I care in my own way.” Mario  answers slowly, picking his words carefully although the time for that has passed. Lewy lets out a dry laugh that Mario thinks must have hurt Lewy.  

“You shouldn’t fall in love with people like him.”

“Oh I shouldn’t should I? Well I have so what are you going to do about it?”  Mario doesn’t let his voice show any emotion, it’s a flat dead tone and he knows Lewy didn’t expect that by the way he twitches slightly.  They both have nothing more to say and they don’t know what to say that won’t end up either in a full on argument or another rant from each other.  Mario breaks the silence eventually;

“Why did you stop?”

“I fell in love.”

Mario’s heart beats loudly as he swallows.

“Would he stop for me?”

“No.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mario leaves Lewy there with his thoughts, after that. He feels empty. Like he is incapable of feeling.  He needs to just get away from it all and maybe that’s what he’ll do. Pack his bags and leave. This place was supposed to be normal, it certainly seemed it at first; he didn’t picture this place like… like it is. He’s nearly near his house when his phone buzzes, he sighs; he’s not ready for apologies nor does nor does he want them but still he checks. His mood does brighten a little when he sees Nuri’s name flash up and not anyone else’s.  He sends a quick reply saying yes as he steps into his apartment. Tonight, he’s going to forget about being lied to. He’s going to forget about that essay that _needs_ to be in tomorrow. And he’s definitely going to forget about Marco.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It starts off like every night with his mates; sober talking while sipping a beer. It starts off slow but by the end of the night, they’ll be stumbling around clinging to each other like most nights; but unlike most nights, Lewy’s not here. Nuri doesn’t say question it until he’s on his third beer

“So…Lewy said he wasn’t coming out tonight…” Nuri pauses and looks up at Mario ,who is taking a long sip of his beer, nods;

“Do you know.. why?”

Mario puts his glass down and bites his lip before nodding,

“Yeah. We had an argument. Nothing big but I think we should just give each other space.” Marco replies coolly as if the argument really was just that and not something that’s tearing him apart.

“You sound like a married couple!” Nuri laughs as he  gives Mario a light shove, pouring the rest of his beer down his throat. It makes Mario feel more relaxed.

“Come on, I gotta show you do this really cool place.” Nuri squeals almost, sliding off his bar stool and dragging Mario of his. Mario could tell tonight was going to be good.

 

 

 

It is good. But he hasn’t drunk enough to take his mind off his problems; he’s drinking vodka when Nuri comes over after trying to flirt with a dumb brunette.

“Did you ever fuck that guy?”  Nuri asks, raising an eyebrow and knocking down some alcohol. Mario doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry because he’s so drunk and happy. In his own little world. So he just swallows the rest of his drink and shakes his head.

“Oh why ever not?” Nuri pouts leaning on the counter. Mario just shrugs  and orders more alcohol, Nuri grins and wiggles his eyebrows as the dumb brunette is in his sights again.

 

Mario feels empty once again, usually he’d babble to Lewy or they’d dance horribly and drunkenly ; but he has no Lewy now. He should text him, call him, apologize but Mario’s too stubborn for his own good. As is Lewy.

He wants the feeling to go away so he gets up and finds the closest girl that looks nothing like anyone he’s ever seen and flirts with her. He’s never dove straight into stuff unlike Nuri who’s grinding up against some redhead now.

 

 

 

The feeling doesn’t leave.

 

 

He’s shoved far too much alcohol down him and he feels queasy but it soon goes away when he has more. More can never hurt.

 

 

 

Nuri and Mario are stumbling and staggering down the street when Nuri stops to puke,

“Is it illegal to stalk a guy?” Mario mumbles as he pats Nuri on the back.

“No.” Nuri laughs wiping his mouth with the back of his hand,

“The rules change when it’s a guy, like if you stalk a girl you get done for stalkerissm, if you slap a girl’s ass it’s  harassment. But if you do that stuff for a guy the first one, you’re just watching out for them and the second one is just a joke. You know what I mean?”

Mario nods and sends him a drunken smile. Nuri just shrugs and they continue down the street.

 

 

 

“I shall see you soon. Remember you’re my bitch.” Nuri yells as he hops on the train, Mario just laughs. Nuri continues waving and grinning like a child until something, a woman, spots his eye and he wanders down the carriage.

Mario shakes his head and begins to walk home. He realizes after about fifteen minutes of walking, he has no idea where he is. Nuri has gone in the opposite direction, he can’t really ring Lewy up drunk asking him to come get him and Mesut has gone AWOL.  Yes he has other friends but he couldn’t, wouldn’t, rely on them in a situation like this.

As always, Mario’s thoughts are interrupted by a shout. And another. And another. He freezes up, he’s heard of situations like this but he thought they were just made up, to scare you into being careful.  Mario side stumbles into the wall and closes his eyes. Maybe they’re just drunken idiots like him although he should know; after all of Nuri’s drunken fights and Lewy’s drunken arguments, other drunk people are probably worse than sober.  He swallows quickly as the voices get closer. He presses himself harder into the cold wall, wanting to disappear straight through it. He shivers and the voices stop. He’s not prepared, he just stays still hoping for the best.

“Mario?” A familiar gentle, unlike earlier; Mario opens his eyes slowly and is greeted by a pair of soft brown eyes. Marco. He reaches out to touch Mario but Mario just scowls and attempts to wriggle away.

“Oooh the Cherub’s called Mario!” An excited voice squeals and when Mario cranes his neck he sees it’s the guy from earlier who he saw walk off with Marco.

“Shut up, Mats.” Marco sighs.

“Mario ,interesting name” A new voice murmurs,

“I like mine better.”  Another, deeper  voice announces.

Mario twists his hands awkwardly, three new pairs of eyes pop up behind Marco who hasn’t said anything to him really; he has his arms crossed and he looks perfect. Mario would kiss him right then and there but there’s these three strangers so.

“You guys need to go finish up.” Marco orders them quietly, the eyes(that’s all Mario can see)blink twice before a chorus of sighs erupt:

“You owe me.”

“Screw you, Reus.”

“Ughhhh. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.”

“Have fun with the Cherub!”  A cheerful Mats interrupts before he follows the two others. Judging by the back of their heads, one of them is Mask Guy.

Maybe there’s a reason Marco didn’t go with his ‘friends’. Maybe there’s a reason he’s just standing in front of Mario, a blank expression. Or maybe there’s not, maybe he just wants to piss Mario off more. Mario rolls his eyes and shoves past Marco, it’s meant to be dramatic, it’s meant to make a statement but it doesn’t, Mario knows that when he realizes he’s just tripped. And in one swift movement, he’s nearly falling face first on the pavement then he’s wrapped up in Marco’s warm arms. Then he’s moving but not by himself, he looks around and scowls.

“I can walk. I’m just drunk.” Mario states, trying not to slur,

“This easier and you’re very, very drunk. And judging by the way you were when I found you, you didn’t look like you could take care of yourself.” Marco says in a steely voice but Mario is unfazed and uncaring.

“Stop pretending you care. Cause you don’t.”

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

“I do.”

“You fucking don’t. Now put me down!”

 

 

 

 

“If you put me down, I’ll love you forever.”

“You already do.”

“Alright smart arse, keep your tits on.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marco stops and Mario slides on the floor. He decides Marco cannot carry anyone properly; he nearly fell out of Marco’s arms  at least six times.

“Okay, where do you live?” Marco asks, cracking his knuckles and looking down at Mario.

“You should know. You turned up at it.” Mario fires as he stands up, placing his hands on his hips;

“I was drunk.” Marco fires back, his forehead ceasing slightly.

“I’m sure you knew where it was anyway.” Mario mutters, leaning forward challengingly.

“Don’t flatter yourself, cherub.” Marco scoffs and mocks Mario as he slides his hands on his hips and leans closer.

“Why do you even call me that, I mean come on!” Mario frowns and pulls a face, Marco just smirks. 

“I’ll wipe that smirk right off your face.” Mario murmurs under his breath as he captures Marco’s lips.

 

For a moment, it’s pure heaven, it’s passionate, and it’s everything Mario hoped it would be. Marco’s lips are soft, and at first hesitant but once they get into a rhythm there’s no hesitation.  

Marco freezes and pulls away, panting slightly;

“We shouldn’t.”

“We shouldn’t but we can.” Mario shoots, smirking

“But we shouldn’t.”

“You’re a fucking gangster or something. You break rules.”

Mario smirks and whispers,

“So break this one.”

Marco pushes him up against the wall and crushes their lips together, Mario groans as Marco’s hands roam all over his body. Marco drags his tongue along Mario’s bottom lip, almost asking, _begging,_ entrance and Mario just lets him in; their tongues fight for dominance. Marco gains an advantage by not being utterly wasted and love drunk. Or not as love drunk as Mario.

Mario drags his lips away from Marco’s, panting but grinning. He rests his head on Marco’s chest,

“That was great.” Mario sighs happily,

“Damn right. You’re a good kisser.” Marco grins and Mario laughs breathlessly.

He feels the alcohol and Marco (just Marco his smell, his body, his presence, _Marco_ ) begin to lull him to sleep.

“I love you.” Mario says, his eyelids drooping and he feels Marco tense up;

“You’re drunk.” Marco swallows nervously. Mario smiles dryly,

“Drunken words…… Sober thoughts.”

And the last thing he feels before he falls asleep is Marco pulling him closer but the last thing he hears:

“I love you too, Mario.”


	6. The Book's final page?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mario has gone to find his true love’s occupation.” Lewy smirks smugly as he sinks into the couch, Anna raises an eyebrow,  
> “His true love?”  
> “Yep.”  
> “Marco?”  
> “Yep.”  
> “Who does the illegal stuff?”  
> “….Yep.”  
> “Marco, the Marco who is in a gang? A gang that kills people. Anyone.”  
> “…..Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me ages to write, it is basically a product of writer's block. I apologise for spelling or grammar mistakes

**_“We are free to choose our paths, but we can't choose the consequences that come with them.”- Sean Covey_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mario sat up slowly, groaning then yelping in pain as his head his something cold and hard. He slides back own on the tiles and just lays there. He closes his eyes as the pieces of last night fall into place. He was with Nuri then he was drinking then…

Mario’s eyes fly open; they’re wide and as round as saucers. Did he…? He couldn’t have right?! They… _they_ couldn’t have…Him... Marco… It couldn’t. Mario shakes his head and sighs.

He sits up a little and moves away from what he hit his head on; a sink. Mario frowns and looks around, it’s definitely not his house. He bites his lip and runs a hand through his hair. He feels around for his phone in his pockets; Mario lets out a tiny sound of relief as he slides it out his pocket. It’s 12:30 and he feels like he’s been hit by several buses. But the real concern is what the fuck really happened last night, he‘s not believing in his drunken memories, and where is Mario? He couldn’t be at Nuri’s, it’s too clean. Not Mesut’s, it would be fancier. Lewy’s…? Why would he be at Lewy’s? _How_ did he get to Lewy’s?

Mario grabs the edge of the sink and hauls himself up off the floor, he staggers a little. He drank way too much, he’s surprised he’s not dead the way he smells. He hopes to god he’s not at Lewy’s because that would be awkward and he’s got enough awkward memories in his head after last night.

Mario half walks, half limps to the door (he must have lain on it funny) and wraps his hand around the doorknob. He only realizes he’s shaking when the thought that this could be Marco’s house hits him. He twists the doorknob gently and pushes it forward slowly.

“Don’t. Move.” A cold voice says. Mario slowly swivels his body to face the voice. And a gun.

 

“Lewy?!”

“Mario?!”

Lewy  flops onto his chair casually.

“So…. What you doing in my bathroom?” Lewy asks fiddling with the gun and pretending to shoot a picture with it.

“ I don’t know.”

Lewy sighs and raises an eyebrow;

“Did you get drunk?”

“Yes.”

“With?”

“Nuri.”

Lewy nods and smiles tightly. Mario wishes he could read minds or at least know what Lewy’s going to say although maybe he knows and he just doesn’t want to face it. He’s not a coward for that, he’s just young. He needs to stop using that excuse, young or not he should know. But then you don’t make out with some  guy who does dodgy stuff and somehow end up in your best friend, who used to know the guy you made out with, ‘s  house.

“You really scared me.” Lewy simply states and Mario didn’t expect that, he probably should have. He doesn’t expect what’s coming next.

“I mean, I thought you were, you know...Them. Coming back because Marco and…” Lewy trails off as he places the gun down and rubs his eyes, smiling tiredly.

“I haven’t slept. Anna’s in there. They could’ve...” Lewy begins but he stops and pales. Mario steps closer, ready to comfort Lewy but Lewy just straightens up and places that of so serious mask on his face as always.

“And I can’t let that happen.” He says, as if that’s the last of it and it is. Mario’s never seen Lewy like that, so open and fragile. It makes him realize Lewy has a reason to be serious, to be like he is. Mario thought Lewy was always like that and Mario wonders what Lewy may have been like before he met him. Mario may not know what Lewy did and what happened to make him like this but he knows that it broke him. 

“You met Marco?” Lewy asks, pulling out a packet of mini polish sausages. Mario, trying to pretend as if nothing happened and act calm and cool, just shrugs. Lewy smiles dryly.

“Can’t kid a kidder, Mario.”

Mario just pulls a face and folds in his arms;

“Nothing happened. Maybe I did see him, maybe I didn’t.”

“You did.” Lewy jumps up and strolls over to Mario. “You wouldn’t be nervous; you wouldn’t fold your arms or pull that face. You’d just say no, there wouldn’t be any shrugging.”

Lewy sits down and leans forward, grinning;

“So tell me, what did happen last night?”

Mario’s face twists into a scowl and he turns away for a moment. He could tell Lewy the truth but after all he’s just said and the fact that he made out with Marco is weirding Mario out. He’s got nothing against gays and all that  but  it was unexpected and it crept up on him. He could never see himself doing it, like he did or in any other situation. He could come out with a witty response but Lewy might be able to see through it. Screw it, as smart as Lewy is he’s no Sherlock Holmes.

“What didn’t happen last night?” Mario asks jokingly, smiling as best he can under Lewy’s piercing look.

Lewy laughs but stop abruptly,

“What happened last night?” Lewy asks in a tone that makes Mario feel small.  Maybe Lewy is Sherlock Holmes.

“We…. I and Marco…. We… made out kinda.. maybe?” Mario says, shrugging slowly. A small smile lights up his face when Lewy’s mouth hangs open as the words sink in.

“You what?”

“We made out. Like proper.”

“In the street?”

“Yeah.”

“You know how slutty that sounds, right?”

Mario glares at Lewy and throws a cushion at him; Lewy just pushes it away with his hands.

“Well… you had an interesting night.” Lewy states and shoves a polish sausage in his mouth. Mario realizes Lewy’s taking it easily, like it was just making out. So why does it feel like so much more to Mario?

“What does he do?” Mario changes the subject, a subject that is risky but they both should be better with it as it gets mentioned more. Lewy sighs,

“That his business whether he tells you or not. Or if you find out at all.” Lewy says, fiddling with the packet that was once full of mini polish sausages. And it’s Mario’s turn to sigh, dramatically. He just wants someone to be honest and tell him straight. He has his own ideas but he wants the truth. Lately, everyone’s just been lying to him; Lewy didn’t tell him that he knew Marco or that he used to do whatever he did, Marco lied to him about what he felt for Mario and Nuri, nobody can sleep with 19 girls in one night. ( so maybe the last one isn’t one of his biggest worries). Mario’s tired, he’s hung over, all he wants is  some sleep and the truth; Is that too much to ask?

Lewy sensing Mario inner  thoughts, grins;

“I could be killed for this but I think I’m skilled enough to fight back so you could always go and find out for yourself.”

Mario perks up and blinks slowly as the conversation with Nuri from the previous night comes to mind. If a sober Lewy told him exactly what a drunk Nuri told him then it must be the right thing to do. He smiles and throws himself at Lewy,

“Thank you!” Mario murmurs as he lets go of a stunned but happy Lewy. Mario scrambles into the bathroom, checks himself down(gotta look the best when you’re stalking) and runs out the door.

Lewy sits on the couch for awhile , playing with his gun until Anna saunters in. She frowns and crosses her arms,

“What have you done now?”

“Mario has gone to find his true love’s occupation.” Lewy smirks smugly as he sinks into the couch, Anna raises an eyebrow,

“His true love?”

“Yep.”

“Marco?”

“Yep.”

“Who does the illegal stuff?”

“….Yep.”

“Marco, the Marco who is in a gang? A gang that kills people. Anyone.”

“…..Shit.”

“You’re an idiot, Robert Lewandowski. Now go sort it out before Mario gets himself in trouble.”

“Yes Ma’am, I’ll be back for dinner.” Lewy grins uneasily as he  kisses Anna on the cheek and stumbles out the door, throwing his jacket on. Anna rolls her eyes and smiles, hoping that this time he does it right.

 

 

 

 

 

Mario peeks around the corner, over the road is Marco and even though Mario is pretty far away he can tell Marco is troubled. He’s just standing there, looking at the spot where Mario usually stands. Mario maybe thinks he just hide in plain sight but then he’d be expected to get to get on the bus. And if he didn’t, questions and queries would arise. He doesn’t want to deal with that with a hangover like this; he doesn’t really know how he’s functioning. He glances at Marco who sighs and begins to walk towards Mario. At first Mario thinks he’s walking over to him but if he was, he’d look up at Mario and not at the ground. Mario turns round and bites his lip; he really should’ve thought this through. He bites harder as he scans the area looking for something simple but effective. Like the Coffee Shop. He grins and runs in.

 

Mario grins as the girl at the till scowls. He knows this girl, he’s met her many times but now’s not the time for that.

“Hey. Bella.” Mario says, he’s never been good with exes but Bella’s different.

“Mario. What’d you want?” Bella drawls, sending him a sticky sweet smile. Mario shudders slightly but puts on his best smile.

“Coffee.”

“No shit.” Bella says sarcasm drenching her words as she begins to make Mario’s coffee, muttering under her breath. Mario waits patiently, he glances out the window and turns away just to avoid Marco’s sad look. And for a moment, Mario thinks about stopping his plan but then he realizes; if he stops now, maybe he’ll never know. If you want something done, do it yourself. Mario turns back to Bella who’s smirking.

“Here’s your coffee, Mario.” Bella’s smirk grows bigger and Mario just takes his coffee. He speed walks out the Coffee Shop, eager to get away.

“Good luck with that guy!” Bella yells Mario could tell she was loving every moment of it as Mario tenses. He really needs to be less obvious. He just shrugs it off.

 

Marco had obviously gone into the alley when Mario came out; he scampers over to the edge and listened closely but all he could hear was incoherent mumbling. He felt a familiar tap on his shoulder,

“Hey, cherub.” Mask guy greets as he leans on the wall next to Mario. Mario thought he’d have threatened him, last time he left Mario off.

“Hey.” Mario mutters, attempting to crane his neck round the corner without being noticed; Mask Guy chuckles.

“Be careful.” Mask Guy comes up behind Mario and whispers, Mario jumps but doesn’t make a sound. He scowls at  Mask Guy.

“I expected a squeal or something.” Mask Guy  laughs.

“Why are you even speaking to me? Don’t you have someone to kill, something to steal?” Mario shoots, trying to focus on the conversations he still can’t hear. He immediately can tell that was the wrong thing to say. And the next thing he knows, he’s up against the wall. A knife grazing his throat.

“I could just kill you, you know.” Mask Guy growls in a low voice.

“Why don’t you then?” Mario challenges, wiggling his eyebrows adding a cheeky grin in too. He doesn’t know whether it’s the coffee or just because he’s doing this but he feels undefeatable, untouchable. So what if he dies? He lived a good life, had some good fucks, fell in love. Not too bad.  Mask Guy grins slightly,

“Why are you here, Cherub?”

“What do you do?”

“What’d you mean?”

“Are you…” Mario pauses trying to think of the right word. “Drug dealer, hit man, debt collector all in one?”

That’s the only way Mario can put it, he wouldn’t call them gangsters. They don’t seem like that, they seem a bit too subtle.

Mask Guy shrugs and takes the knife away from Mario’s throat.

“I can see why he likes you.” Mask Guy states. Mario feels a little bubbly feeling in his stomach and wonders whether he’s going to be sick.

“What’s your name?” Mario asks, looking away and changing the subject. He’d rather not be sick at this current time.

“Marcel. At your service.” Mask Guy, now known as Marcel, grins wolfishly. Mario smiles uneasily;

“So let me guess, posh university kid?” Marcel queries, playing with the knife.

“You could say that.” Mario rolls his eyes at the often used words to describe him, he’s given up on trying to listen; maybe he can get it out of this Marcel guy.

“And you?” Mario asks, trying to be cunning in a subtle way but Marcel is having none of it.

“You must think I came down in the last shower.” Marcel pokes Mario’s chest, “I ain’t tell you nothing.”

Mario sighs and attempts to listen to the conversation which has gotten a bit louder. Marcel raises an eyebrow;

“Cherub, you won’t get anything out of any of them. Especially from Marco. Eavesdropping won’t help either.”

“How am I suppose to find out what you idiots do?!” Mario yells his frustration overflowing. He just wants to fucking know, it’s like when he was a kid and his parents wouldn’t tell him what they got him for his birthday expect this is.. this is bigger, important.  Marcel groans and shuffles slightly, showing Mario a small hole that he may be able to fit in as the voices get louder and closer. Mario’s eyes go wide and Marcel gestures to the hole. Mario slides into the hole and after a bit of shuffling gets a bit comfortable.

“Is everything okay, Marcel?! We heard a voice.” a concerned Mats says, sauntering out of the alley. Marcel nods and smiles,

“Yep, everything’s ok.”

“What was the commotion?”

“Just some kids shouting at each other across the road.” Marcel dismisses, a slightly irritated expression on his features. Mats just nods, smiling to himself.

“Neven and I are going to see Lewy and Marco and Sven are going for a job. Jakub and Lukasz  are going to get the others for the meeting. We’ll regroup at the old clock shop; you just… do whatever okay?”

“Okay.” Marcel rolls his eyes, grinning. Mats just shakes his head and Neven appears. Mats smiles and they begin chatting quickly, walking off like an old married couple. Mario peeks over the hole just as Marco strolls out. Sven quickly follows and brushes past Marcel who just pulls a face before Marco grabs his attention;

“Who was it? Really?” Marco questions, a troubled look on his face. Marcel opens his mouth, an excuse ready,

“Cut the bullshit. I know it wasn’t some stupid kids. Who was it?” Marco glares at Marcel who’s mouth shuts abruptly.

“I don’t know. Some guy. Looked super gay.” Marco scowls, Marcel rolls his eyes. “I’m kidding. He looked like he had swag.”

Marco punches Marcel in the arm, who just laughs;

“It wasn’t the guy I saw last night.”

“You sure?”  Marco raises his eyebrow, biting his lip. He really hoped Mario would try and find him.

“I dunno. I’m not here to look out for your boyfriend.”

Marco scowls and smacks Marcel on the back of his head as he stalks after Sven.  Mario  pops out the hole as soon as Marco has turned the corner and starts to follow him but Marcel grabs him by the collar after about two steps.

“Go home. You’ll just get yourself into trouble.” Marcel says softly, Mario frowns at how soft his voice is and wonders once again whether this is a bad idea.

“I know.” Mario states, tearing away from Marcel’s hold.

“You could die!” Is it really worth going after him? Some messed up loser who you only met the other day?!” Marcel exclaims, unbelievably frustrated by the way Mario’s acting.

Mario just glances at Marcel before turning away,

“Yes.”

“You’re some university kid, why would you want to get messed up in this shit? You could be anything, anything you want.”

“I want to be in love.”

“Well you are so what’s your great plan now?”

“Let fate take its course.”

“God, where’d you get that a cheesy Rom-Com?”

“Actually it’s from a book.”

“What book?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ugh, you’re so frustrating!”

“I’m sorry.” Mario mumbles blankly before turning around and walking off. Marcel sighs exhausted,

“Listen, if you’re so insistent on doing this then at least let me come with you.”

Mario just smiles and continues walking, Marcel following him  begrudgingly.

 

 

 

 

 

“So where is their job?” Mario asks as they get to his bus stop, Marcel sighs.

“Follow me.” Marcel grumbles, Mario just smiles happily. It’s not going how Mario expected but its working. Marcel seems okay, reminds him a bit of Lewy. Mario pauses and slides up next to Marcel;

“What’s gonna happen to Lewy?” Mario questions, biting his lip nervously.

“They’re just gonna talk to him, don’t worry.” Marcel laughs, patting Mario’s shoulder but it’s a brief touch because Marcel’s expression switches quickly. Mario looks up to see a big grey building that looks like it could fall apart any minute. It reminds Mario of them flats that they used to live in on a show his mother used to watch. It’s bellowing over them as Marcel marches towards it, while Mario walks slowly and cautiously behind him. He’s not used to this, rough places; he’s used to fancy places or places that are nowhere near as scruffy as this.

“What are they here for?” Mario murmurs as they step into the lift which is just like the rest of the building.

“Isn’t that what we’re here to find out?” Marcel raises an eyebrow at Mario. Mario just turns away. Marcel cracks a small smile, this one’s different to any other guy Marco’s been interested in; some similar but none like this one.

The lift dings and the sneak over to where they can both hear a commotion.

“How do we even do this?” Mario panics as they get closer to the door, Marcel grins and leans in towards the door. Mario mimics him, he doesn’t know what else to do; he didn’t think this far ahead.

“4000. A new record.” A voice ,that Mario doesn’t recognize, mutters.

“I’ve seen better.” Marco says and Mario can imagine a smug smirk on his face.

“Mhm.” The voice sighs before Mario hears a sickening sound that echoes. It makes him feel sick.  He slides a hand on the wall, holding himself up because he’s sure he’s going to collapse or something. It’s knocked the air and just everything. He didn’t see it coming, he saw a lot of things like drugs, imported alcohol that was dodgy or some kind of trade but he didn’t ever think that. Marcel is eyeing him up carefully before he grabs Mario in his arms and pulls him away from the door. It’s all quiet now as if that was the climax.

“Are you okay? You look like shit.” Marcel comments,  frowning. Mario’s mouth feels like sandpaper, words aren’t helping him so he just shakes his head. He manages to stand back up and stagger over to the door;

“Are you sure...” Marcel begins but is cut off when Mario places his finger on his lip. Marcel thinks, maybe he’s stronger than he seems.

“Marco, you don’t look good.” The voice states and a worried expression casts itself upon Mario’s face.

“I’m fine. I went out with Marcel, Mats and Jakub last night so I’m just a bit tired.”  Marco says. Mario raises an eyebrow at Marcel who just grins; a grin that unnerves yet calms Mario at the same time. Maybe it’s because of the situation that they’re in. Either way, Mario focuses on what the voice says next;

“Mhm. I  don’t believe you.”

Mario almost smiles; he can imagine Marco scowling fiercely. It’s strange, he hardly knows Marco yet it feels like he’s always known him. Marcel, who is now next to Mario, frowns and Mario listens intently and realizes Marcel is listening for footsteps. Mario forgot about being caught, that would lead to a lot of awkward questions that Mario just can’t answer and maybe death. That voice doesn’t exactly sound friendly. Marcel slowly slides his hand onto Mario’s shoulder and in one swift movement Mario’s in a room. He’s not in the hallway anymore. He looks around and his eyes lock with a stranger’s.

“Are you here to kill me?” The man whispers, eyes wide. Mario just stands there. He looks a mess, like he’s had no sleep for weeks, maybe he has, and maybe he hasn’t. The man scuttles backwards until he’s up against the wall, Mario frowns.

Mario opens his mouth to say no, he’s not here to kill this poor man but Marcel barges in and shoots the man, the bullet flies through the air slowly and it hits the man straight between his eyes. Mario gasps and stares at Marcel.

“It’s better to kill them when they’re expecting death than when they aren’t. “ Marcel says, shoving his gun in a pocket inside his jacket. Mario glances at the body, now slumped against the wall. Marcel frowns,

“You wouldn’t last a day.” He mutters and walks out the door. Mario follows. He tries to erase the image of the man’s pleading look when he asked Mario if he was here to kill him or the slumped the body. The noise of the gunshot echoes in his ears and he wonders how these people can do this for a living. Day in day out. Marcel s right, he wouldn’t last a day.

 

 

 

 

“Seen enough?” Marcel questions once they leave the grey building. The air is thick just like inside, as if there is something hanging over these people and Mario agrees; there is.

“Why did you push in that room?” Mario changes the subject because he can’t answer Marcel’s question.

“I heard Sven’s footsteps and you can’t be caught so… the rest is simple.”

“Did you know that guy was… In there?” Mario doesn’t ask who Sven is because it will just become another name, like Jakub or Mats.

“No. I didn’t mean for you to see that. But it gave you a better insight to what goes on.”

Silence settles between them as they stroll aimlessly down the street.

“You should go now. You’ve seen enough.” Marcel says quietly, as much as he admires Mario’s determination and his mentally stability, he thinks the boy should leave. He definitely cannot be at the meeting, especially since this one will not be like the rest.

“Why? There must be a reason that you want to me to go since you really had no objection to me following Marco before. And I have hardly found anything out.” Mario stops, gives Marcel a look which reminds Marcel of Lewy. 

“It’s not what you know. You saw that guy, I think that gives you  a good enough insight.” Marcel clenches his fist, either Mario is smarter than he looks or he’s been spending way too much time around Lewy. He hopes it’s the first one because after the shit Lewy caused he hopes Mario won’t cause shit too.

“Just let me tag along, I won’t cause any trouble. I mean like Mats said you just do your stuff.” Mario whines and Marcel just shrugs. Mario takes that as a sign to continue.

 

 

“Right, you have to hide okay? The whole grou-“

“Gang.” Mario interrupts, Marcel rolls his eyes.

“ ** _Group_**. Will be there. There’s a small alleyway and you’re gonna hide down there. Until I tell you to come out.” Marcel orders and Mario has no choice but to nod.

Marcel is the first one there by the old clock shop; Mario doesn’t whether that’s coincidence or purpose. Marcel marches him over to the small alley and basically shoves Mario in, he just fits. His clothes will he dirty but that’s a small price. Marcel just leans against the wall just like Marco and Mario wonders if they all do it. He can’t even get to his phone to play on a game or text Nuri to make sure he’s alive. Mario must have been there for awhile when he hears footsteps and new voices. None of them say much apart from greetings and random hatter that goes straight through Mario, until two familiar voices speak. Mats and Marco. Marco barely says anything and if Mario stands on his tip toes he can just see everyone’s worried expression. But Mats, Mats is chatting away. Babbling about everything and nothing.  It seems to lift a little weight from everyone’s shoulder, except Marco who is just standing there. Mario tilts his head back against the wall and lets out a quiet breathy sigh. Marcel pulls a face and shakes his head before Mats comes and babbles to him.

They all shut up when a man appears, almost from thin air or that’s what it seems like from Mario’s point of view. He smiles tightly,

“Well, glad you’re all here. Now let’s get to business with these idiots.” He turns round and walks into the building. The rest follow obediently. Mario frowns, that guy was just like the rest of them although he did have some sense of authority around him. Mario tries to catch Marcel’s eye but Marcel is either ignoring him or being really bad at being sneaky. He should be better at it if he is trying to be sneaky, he’s some gangster or whatever. The door slams shut and Mario mentally kicks himself. He shouldn’t have trusted Marcel, he knew he wouldn’t let Mario see more.

Mario can’t go in through the front; they’d catch him for sure. He doesn’t even know if there’s a back entrance. He doesn’t know where he is. He groans and tilts his head up to the sky but instead of sky he sees one of them old fire escapes like they have in America or old factories which makes Mario question what is this place, really; it can’t just be some old clock shop. He studies the fire escape; the stairs look like they’d collapse any second, Mario bites his lip and shimmies out of the small area he had created and steps on a bin. His whole body aches but he ignores that. He grabs onto a ladder and pulls it down, it’s not silent but it’s not loud. He climbs it carefully knowing he could fall at any moment, he reaches a small platform. It creaks and Mario steps over a spot that looks weak. He eyes up the stairs ahead of him, some look like they could hold him, others... not so much. He plants his foot firmly on the first one, then the second, then the third and then the fourth and so on. Mario smiles, so far so good. He places his foot on the sixth step, skipping one, but suddenly his foots sliding down; Mario’s hand quickly slithers around the hand rail and grips it tightly. He breathes heavily as he hauls himself up.  Mario doesn’t waste any more time and scampers up the rest.  He’s standing on the top, he urges himself not to look down instead he looks at the window in front of him. He could smash it but that would draw attention to him and he doesn’t want that. He lifts the window up slowly and maneuvers himself under it. Once Mario’s in, he knows this was a bad idea.

 

He opens the door and peers into the room, nothing and no one. Which Mario guesses s a good thing. He needs to find a good hiding spot, especially since Marcel must still think he’s in the alley. Mario scans the room until he finds a big old clock in the corner of the room; he might be able to hide behind that. A loud laugh makes Mario freeze; he looks around wildly before he realizes it’s coming from downstairs. Mario hurries into the corner, squashing himself between the clock and the wall.

Then the whole gang, group, burst through the door. Some look serious and bred while most are laughing at Mats messing with Neven. Even the man who led them inside this place before is. Mario can’t help but crack a smile; maybe if things were different he could be friends with these people.  He can’t see Marco; Mario stretches his neck out slightly and sees a crooked smile light up the once gloomy face of Marco. He feels a swirling feeling in his stomach and it doesn’t make him feel sick, it makes him happy. These feelings need too fuck off, they’re distracting and annoying. It makes Mario feel 12 again when he had his first crush.

The mood suddenly shifts when a ding sounds. Mario frowns as a gang step out an elevator, he didn’t notice that before, and everyone visibly tenses. They look smart as if this is some kind of business meeting and Mario knows full well it’s not. They remind Mario of cocky teenagers like in the films except these lot look like they know what they’re doing. Even the ones who look around Mario’s age and it makes Mario think anyone can do this, just join a gang and kill people. It’s so easy.

“I didn’t expect you to show.” A man with brownish grayish hair, the lighting’s bad so Mario can’t tell but he can tell that this guy’s a senior member of this new gang, says smiling as if this is a happy event. He has thick eyebrows that freak Mario out slightly.

“Cut the crap, Lahm. Why’d you arrange this?” The leader of Marco’s gang asks angrily, stepping forward. The man, Mario guesses his the leader of the other gang, just chuckles.

“I see you still have your temper, or passion as you call it, Sebastian.” The other leader states and Sebastian scowls.

“Just get to the point.”

“We’re here to put you in your place.”

Mario expects the other gang to drag guns out of their pockets and shoot them all dead but instead they all just stand there for a moment. Then accusations fly.

“You stole the whole North Rhine-Westphalia!”

“We are the North Rhine-Westphalia!”

“We used to own that. We had pretty much free reign over it.”

“Well you  don’t anymore.”

Mario notes how Mats just stands there, watching it all. Maybe he agrees with Mario that they’re acting childish.  Mario  listens a bit longer to stupid accusations then silence. Maybe that’s it maybe then they’ll all go home. Until He hears a crack of knuckles and both leader step forward; Mario hears someone whisper:

“Now it’s time for the real shit.”

A puzzled look finds itself on Mario’s face, there’s more? What could they possibly talk about? A few members of each gang step forward; Mario notices how one member stops and says a few words to Mats before joining the circle that has formed in the middle of the room. Mats just smiles dryly and shakes his head, his hair bobbing slightly. There’s a lot of murmuring and muttering happening in the middle, everyone is silent.  He glances at the other gang briefly, making sure his face is definitely hidden; he see one, a young one whisper to a much older one something. Then the older one holds up a broken chain and waves it. He’s looking directly at someone, Mario swivels his head to see Mats. He’s standing statue still. Mario peers at a few others quickly; they’re either staring straight ahead or frowning at Mats. Marco, Mario can just see him, has moved over to Mats and his hand is on his shoulder. Mario wonders who else is fucked up; like there’s Lewy, Marco, Marcel and Mats. The whole lot of them probably is.  The broken chain is swaying slowly when,

“Fucking stop that.” Mats hisses in a low voice, it continues swaying. The muttering continues although a few turn and raise an eyebrow. Mats storms over and snatches the broken chain out of the older man’s hands then flings it across the room.

“You didn’t give me a chance.” Mats say before punching the older man in the nose, suddenly everyone’s surrounding them. Mario just watches, this isn’t what he expected. It’s more like a school than a gang.

“Boo.”

Mario turns his head slowly to see a very French looking man who looks like the men his mother used to tell him to stay away from.  And a gun pressed against his forehead. Mario licks his lips quickly, he didn’t think he’d go like this; he always thought it’d involve drinking or an accident. Not being shot or anything like this. It certainly didn’t involve a grinning French man. He must have slinked over slowly, which brings the question: Who else has noticed him? He glances at the French man before closing his eyes; he’d rather not die with his eyes rolling around inside his head.  He has a lot of regrets, but not enough for Mario to be weighed down by them. He lets out what may be his last breath and waits for the sound. The last sound he shall ever hear. The sound that’ll ring in his ears forever. A single gunshot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 And there it is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s not dead. He doesn’t feel his body slump like he thought he might or a feeling of weightlessness. It happens quickly but to him everything seems so slow. Mario’s eyes creak open to see the French man lying lifelessly on the floor; a hand pressed against his neck and bloody is dripping from under it. He looks up and his vision is blurred but he knows what he sees. Marco, he’s shaking a gun in his hand. Everyone is looking at Marco but he can feel Marcel’s piercing stare even though Mario has basically buried himself in the corner between the clock.  And for a moment:  Marco shakes, Marcel face palms, Mats smiles to himself and then all hell breaks loose.

Mario covers his ears and closes his eyes, bullets glide through the air almost gracefully, gunshots ringing everywhere, shouts and groans of pain reverberate. Mario feels sick, truly sick. He’s not sure why. He presses his hands into his ears harder and scrunches his eyes up tight, so tight he begins to see colours. It hurts but he doesn’t think he’d be able to sleep again if he saw the carnage that was unfolding out there.

 

Mario’s not sure how long he stays like that in the corner. But soon it goes quiet. It doesn’t fade out, like a battle where only two are left. There are footsteps, running away. It’s quiet suddenly, abruptly. His eyes flicker open and he comes out of his hiding spot. He wishes he hasn’t. He’s not expected for the sight before him. Marco’s lying on the ground, he’s not dead. His chest is going up and down gently and Mario knows he’s wounded.  Mario steps over the dead French man, there are no other bodies but he can bet there are casualties. He walks slowly and quietly, this is how he walks when he’s dreaming, he wants this to be a dream.

“Thank god, you’re okay.” Marco croaks, he looks at Mario and the tiniest small plays across his lips but its short.

“Yeah.” Is all Mario says, he doesn’t know what to say so he just kneels next to Marco.

“You’re not.” Mario blurts, Marco chuckles but a cough ruins the once glorious sound.

“I’m fine, just a few bruises.” Marco tries to shrug but it’s clear he’s in pain.

“Just stop with the lies.” Mario sighs and looks away; he doesn’t know whether he means the injuries or everything. Marco lifts his blood covered arm up and Mario lets out a gasp. Marco’s arm is _covered_ in blood; it’s dripping slowly onto Marco’s shirt. There’s a hole in Marco’s lower stomach, another on the inside of his arm and one on his chest. The arm seems to be the worst. Mario studies them, soaking in the sight.

“Gonna leave some cool scars.” Marco comments, looking them down. Mario scowls but it fades quickly and his eyes feel wet. It shouldn’t happen like this, it shouldn’t happen at all but it is and he can’t stop it.

“Mario.” Marco murmurs softly, Mario takes Marco’s hand and holds it. Cradles it. They stay like that and tears begin to fall. Mario doesn’t make any sobbing noises, tears just fall. Marco wants to wipe them away but his hand is being cradled and it feels wrong. Even though Mario crying in the first place is wrong. Marco just wraps his hand around Mario’s and squeezes gently. And they both know it’s enough.

 

 

 

Marco’s breathing has gotten slower but neither acknowledge it. They just wait; Mario doesn’t know why he doesn’t take Marco to a hospital. Maybe it’s because he’s cared, he’d rather see Marco die than be told. It sounds strange but it’s true. Then slow heavy footsteps burst their little bubble, they both look at each other. Marco nods at the gun that’s next to Mario. Mario eyes it cautiously, Marco can tell he’s nervous so he squeezes Mario’s hand and hopes that’s enough for Mario to know he knows he can and trust him. Mario’s hands slither around the gun and he grabs it tightly. The steps get faster and so does Mario’s heart, he never thought he’d kill a person. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as the footsteps finally come to a halt.

“Oh god...” A oh so familiar voice mutters and as Mario’s eyes snap open he sees Lewy. Pale, wide eyed and fragile. His hair looks like he’s ran his fingers through it in frustration repeatedly.

“Lewy.” Mario whispers and tears stroll down nearly dried tear tracks. Lewy frowns and storms over to Mario. But instead of a stern voice, Mario hears a soft weak voice;

“Mario, what the hell? I’ve trying to find you; I’ve been worried to death. I didn’t think you’d…”  Words fail Lewy so he just hugs Mario tightly.

“You’re an idiot.” Lewy mumbles, Mario just nods. Marco coughs, and Lewy lets go and looks at Marco.

“What happened to you?” Lewy smiles sadly as he stands over Marco.

“Your little friend there, made a new friend, stalked me, hid behind a clock watched a bunch of shit go down and nearly got shot by Ribery .” Marco coughs between parts, Lewy frowns and crouches down.

“What about _you?”_  Lewy probes, Mario walks over and sits back down; he clutches onto Marco’s hand. Lewy raises an eyebrow slightly but says nothing.

“I got shot in my lower stomach, chest and inside of my arm.” Marco mutters and Lewy’s eyebrows shoot up.

“We need to get you to a hospital.”

Mario’s head jerks up and his eyes go wider than Marco or Lewy thought eyes could go; Marco just squeezes his hand.

Lewy stands up and turns his head, he spots Ribery in the corner.

“Why?” Mario utters suddenly.

“What?” Marco says, eyebrows knitted together briefly.

“Why did you shoot him?”

“To save you.”

“You risked everyone’s life, especially yours.”

“But I saved yours. That’s the important thing.”

“Why’s that important?”

“Because. I love you.” Marco finishes taking several quick breaths,

“We need to get him to the hospital.” Lewy states and shuffles towards Marco, sliding his arms under Marco’s armpits. Marco just rolls with it, so does Mario who is either in shock or love drunk or maybe both; what’s the difference?

 

 

 

Lewy and Mario somehow get Marco out of building and into Lewy’s old car. Lewy gets swiftly into the driver’s seat as Mario awkwardly manages to get him and a very out of it Marco into the back.

“He’s lost too much blood and he needs to stop losing it.” Lewy mutters as he glances at Marco before starting the car and slamming down on the gas pedal. Mario tries to keep Marco with it but his feeble attempts are failing miserably and Lewy’s focusing on the road. Mario runs a hand through his hair and tugs at it.

“Don’t ruin….your hair….” Marco mumbles  and Mario smiles a little;

“I won’t as long as you keep whatever you got going on here.” Mario says, running his hand through _Marco’s_ hair. He plays with it for awhile and the tiny happy smile on Marco’s face is worth it. Lewy swerves violently and Marco’s arm, the bit that’s shot, becomes visible to Mario and it’s not bleeding as bad but he’s already lost enough he could do without losing anymore. Mario drapes Marco’s arm across, maybe it’ll stop the blood.

“I feel a little sleep.” Marco says quietly,

“No no no no no no. We have to go… to school.” Mario babbles, tapping Marco on the cheek quickly. He can see Lewy looking at them through the mirror.

“Five more minutes.” Marco’s head beings to roll to one side.

“Marco! Don’t you dare leave me! I need you!” Mario begs, “Please, please. I love you.” Mario whispers. He can’t lose him. He needs him. He can’t imagine life without these strange wonderful crazy idiot. He didn’t even know till now. Maybe that’s how love works. Or happiness. You don’t’ know how much you love it or how much it makes you happy, till it’s gone. He feels Marco’s body tense slightly and relief washes over him when he feels a gentle pat on his knee. They pull up to the hospital a few minutes later and Mario is sure he’s going to be sick.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s just him and Lewy. The nurses and doctors carted Marco away, against Mario’s wishes and pleas. They’re sitting on them horrible brown hospital chairs that aren’t comfortable at all. The walls are pale green like the colour Mario was before he was sick. Marco’s in the room in front of them, both are too afraid to go in, he hasn’t woken up yet and when he arrived he was totally out of it; although he did have a stupid grin on his face after Mario told him he loved him, it didn’t help Mario at all. They’ve been sitting like this for ages and it’s making Mario nervous.

“I should’ve just told you what he did, instead of causing all this mess. I’m sorry.” Lewy says and looks ashamed, Mario should be the ashamed one; stalking some guy.

“No it’s my fault. It’s none of my business.” Mario admits and Lewy gives him a weird look;

“If you meant what you said in the car then I can’t really blame you. Love makes you do crazy things.” Lewy smile knowingly but it feels wrong and out of place to both of them. They both look at the ground.

“What does he do?” Mario asks, looking up and blinking away a few tears threatening to fall. He’s stronger than this.

“A drug dealer, debt collector, reckless assassin all rolled into one. That’s the only way to put it.” Lewy says simply. Mario nods, he’ll question later. He has another question that’s been on his mind they got here:

“Won’t the police get involved?” Mario enquires, frowning a little.

Lewy laughs,

“Half this city is corrupted by Marco’s gang. I’m sure they won’t blab.” Lewy stands up, “I’m going to call Anna I’ll be back in a minute.”

Mario nods as Lewy jogs down the corridor, being scolded by some nurses. Mario strolls over to the window where he can see Marco, hooked up with tons of tubes, an ugly mask on his face and a horrid hospital gown. He looks so out of place, Mario would swap with; he’s sure Marco’s been in hospital before but still. If Mario hadn’t been nosy, hadn’t had asked questions this wouldn’t have happened and everything would be as it should. But he had been nosy, he had asked question and this was the result. He should be happy, he found out what Marco did/does.  

 

 

And as Mario stand there, looking at Marco, the man he loves; he wonders if it was all worth it?

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Can you call a book, a book if it's missing a page?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well this it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘But if I ever find  
Another place  
A better time  
For that moment I was never what I am  
  
Take to me to where you are  
What you've become  
And what you will do when I am gone  
I won't forget, I won’t forget  
  
  
Maybe someday  
You'll be somewhere  
Talking to me  
As if you knew me’- Next Year, Two Door Cinema Club

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mario’s sitting at his bus stop. Just like he would any other day but he knows today is no normal day. It is for everyone else, people carry on living their lives like clockwork. He thinks about all that’s happened over the past few weeks with Lewy, Marco and all that other stuff. It’s hard to process that it all happened in such a small space of time and that it’s affected him so much. Mario takes a deep breath and looks around, he’s not here yet. Part of Mario hopes he doesn’t come at all because he knows how hard it will be to say good bye.  But Mario would hate himself if he didn’t say goodbye. He doesn’t have to say goodbye, he doesn’t have to leave but he is. And the University in Munich accepted even though he asked at such an awkward time. He’s using that as an excuse but deep down he knows, he’s running away. Or maybe he’s just starting anew as Nuri said although; Mario’s pretty sure Nuri was drunk then.

 

Mario thinks of Marco, how a little tear fell down his cheek, the sad look he gave Mario yet still he understood. Of course Marco tried to talk him out of it, make him rethink but Mario just had to get away. This place he once thought of as happy, innocent is corrupt. It’s like biting into a red juicy apple and finding out it’s really rotten. 

“Hey” Marco says softly as he sits down next to Mario,

“Hey.”

“Is there nothing I can do to stop you?” Marco asks, he’s asked this question everyday; hoping Mario’s answer would change.

“No.” Mario takes a deep breath, “I need this.”

“I thought you needed me.” Marco mutters leaning back on the bus shelter. He knows he’s being bitter and selfish but he can’t help it. Mario shoots him a hurt look and it brings down Marco’s wall that his trying to rebuild; he spent years building a fortress, protecting him from feelings and emotions yet Mario just has to look at him and it crumbles. It’ll take even longer to rebuild once Mario’s gone.

“I’m sorry. I’m just going to miss you.” Marco mumbles as he drapes his arms over Mario’s shoulder and leans on him.

“Will you miss me?”

“Yes.”

Marco nods and closes his eyes. He thinks of the past weeks. His only and last weeks, he truly spent with Mario; he got to know him properly and fall in love even more. Marco would love to imagine life without Mario but as it got closer to the date Mario was leaving, he just couldn’t.  As adaptable as Marco is, he hates change. Especially big and abrupt changes like this.  Mario snuggles into Marco and in that moment Marco realizes how much he loves his little Cherub. He swallows; he’s not going to cry, not now.

“Would you ever lie to me?” Mario questions, looking up at Marco;

“What kind of question is that?” Marco responds with his own question.

“I don’t know I mean… this past couple weeks….. and the other night..” Mario looks down and Marco sighs quietly. He can’t really blame Mario for this, they’re both an insecure as each other but Marco’s a little older so he really shouldn’t be. He gazes up at the sky and mutters, quietly so only Mario can hear;

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marco looks around and squeezes Mario tight before pulling away from their weird embrace. He’s not ready, they didn’t have long enough.

Mario stands up and swings his backpack over his shoulder, all his stuff is already down there. Marco just sits there, dazed. Mario places his hand on his shoulder, Marco snaps out of his small daze and smiles. It’s not a real smile but it’ll do.

“Well this is it.” Marco announces as he stands up and faces Mario as the bus closes in. They both stand there awkwardly, looking at the ground then; Marco kisses Mario, pouring all his passion and love in. It’s different from all the other kisses they’ve shared over the past few weeks, there’s no grabbing and pulling at each other’s shirt, no flirty little looks. It’s Marco kissing Mario. And that’s it. A simple pure kiss.  Marco needs this, he wants to have one last taste of Mario. Marco pulls away and smiles, a real smile even though the last thing he feels like doing is smiling. Mario flings his arms around Marco and clings on; he inhales Marco’s scent, he feels his body pressed against Marco’s for the last time. He doesn’t know when he’ll feel, smell, or taste him again.

They don’t need words. They know this is goodbye. Maybe forever, maybe just for awhile. They don’t know, nobody does.

Mario steps on the bus and it feels like he’s dragging a rock with him. He doesn’t break eye contact with Marco as he drops his bus fare into the driver’s waiting hand. It feels like it’s taking forever, it’s all slow and that makes it hurt more. Mario slides into a seat and stares out the window. Maybe this is the wrong choice. He freezes as he sees Marco turn away. He too turns away. Mario steals a quick glance at Marco, who’s looking up, eyes glassy, a fake (Ish) smile on his face. Mario feels like a terrible person; causing the person he loves such pain. He just looks at his hands on his lap, he can’t do this. He can’t look Marco in the eye as he leaves. The bus pulls away.

 

 

Marco watches the bus pull away and drive away until it is out of sight, or at least until the tears overflow. He thought he was stronger and he is, this is just a moment of weakness. Marco’s not going to dwell on this, he has stuff to do.

 

 

And like that, Marco’s leaning against the wall just like he used, across the road from the bus stop. Because life goes on. It doesn’t need Mario like Marco does; it has other pawns to play with. There’ll always be people to kill, money to collect, drugs to sell. Marco can’t let one person stop that. It can affect him but never stop. People live, people die, life carries on like clockwork.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mario decides he is a coward. He is running away, forget what Nuri said. He ran away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marco remembers something Lewy told him on That Night:

“Maybe this was supposed to happen. Just not like this. It wasn’t meant to happen like this.”

He thinks that’s relevant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe one day, Mario will look and regret this.

 

 

 

It’s only when he reaches Munich, does he realize he already does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘No hope, or love, or glory,  
Happy endings gone forever more’- Happy Ending, Mika

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘No hope, or love, or glory,  
Happy endings gone forever more’- Happy Ending, Mika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end, folks. I hope you enjoyed this as much as i did. There are probably a lot of things i could've done better, i could've gone deeper into the story but i think for my first multi chapter fic its okay. So yeah, thanks for reading and commenting, your comments really helped. :) xx


End file.
